Is it possible to die from having your heart broken too often?
by SimplyReBECca
Summary: JL. Based on the newest set of spoilers. Read&Review 3
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note - These are the newest spoilers "Max and Tanya wait at the hospital with Lauren, but the diagnosis isn't good - her liver is extremely damaged, and any further alcohol could kill her. To make matters worse, the doctor also explains that her drinking problem is being exacerbated by the arguments between the warring parents. Back in the Square, family and friends wait for news of Lauren, with Abi desperately worried, and Joey asking Lucy why she lied about his cousin's whereabouts - leading to a fight with Peter as he defends his sister."**

**This is my take on what I'd want to happen (Roughly 5 chaps I think, from my notes), if I could be in charge ;) Let me know your thoughts.**

* * *

Two people. Multiple partners and broken hearts between them. A whole lot of history. Both wanting to be anywhere but there together, but that was a lie. They wanted to be together but too much had happened. It was done between them, no more back and forth, he was expecting a baby with someone else and she, had declared no go backs, not any more. The only reason that binds them together in that spot, sat blankly staring at a wall?

Love. Worry. Dread. Love. Impatience. Fear. Love. For their beautiful baby girl, broken far more than they'd originally thought, who was currently lying in a hospital bed in a room to their left being looked after.

And they, they were waiting. Waiting to find out what came next. Hoping for the best outcome, dreading the possibility of the worse.

Waiting, waiting, waiting...


	2. Chapter 2

No hiding it anymore though. The doctor's words blunt and serious, Tanya's heartbroken sobs adding to his pain. Liver damage. She'd abused his body so much, she'd long-term damaged her body. And if she continued, well... It didn't bare thinking about.

He couldn't believe it. Yes Lauren had been unlike herself, and struggling recently but surely things couldn't be this bad. She was only 19 damn it, still his baby. He was 19 when his first child was born. With Bradley he was totally unprepared for fatherhood, and money was tight so he worked to build a life for his family but didn't have too many dealings with his newborn son.

It was totally different with Lauren, Tanya had no idea what she was doing and was still grieving the loss of her father. Max had to step up, and the second his beautiful eldest daughter was placed in his arms, he fell in love with her. Abi and Oscar obviously came later, and now he was being given another chance with Kirsty and their unborn child. But a part of his heart would always belong to Lauren.

* * *

"Mr and Mrs Branning?" A nurse called, Max's head coming up as a reaction. "The doctor is ready to speak to your daughter. Would one of you like to be with her?" She offered, small smile on her face, trying to appear sympathetic and understanding.

No I don't. I don't want to hear a doctor tell my baby she's a mess, don't want to hear them tell her that if she doesn't change, well yeah. Doesn't want to see the way they'll look at them, like she's a stupid messed up girl.

He glanced down at Tanya, who hadn't stopped sobbing since they spoke to the Doctor who treated Lauren when she was brought in. This is our fault. We've done this to her and I have no idea how to fix it, any of it.

He's let her down, Lauren. And Tanya. All of them. He told him since after Bradley, he'd be better. He'd stand by his kids, be there no matter what. Not hurt them anymore. He hadn't stuck to that very well had he?

Best start now then. Try and make a difference before it's too late.

"Sure. I will."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note - Oh my God, if you haven't read the next two weeks of spoilers or seen Tanya's leaving trailer, STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING & GO DO IT! Incredible, intense, heart-breakingly emotional, etc etc. - Anyway another chap of this. Blah. Don't like it. Let me know your thoughts and what other stuff of mine you want updating. xo**_

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Cora grumbled as she opened the door. "Oh. It's you." Was her mutter seeing Joey and Alice Branning on her doorstep. "Do come in" she said sarcastically after Joey walked past her into the house, Alice offering her a small smile of apology.

"What's happened? How is she? Like what.." the young man questioned, his feelings for the broken girl in the hospital showing though. The news that she'd returned home and collapsed at her sister's birthday lunch had spread through the Square.

Abi shrugged at his questioning, smiling at Alice's happy birthday wish though. The smile falling when Joey scoffed. "I should go to the hospital." He paced. "She might not want to see me but I should." He turned to look at his sister. "Right?" Just by looking at him you could tell his head was all over the place.

"Come here." Jack pulled his unwilling nephew in for a hug, being one of the few people to understand something you have to say goodbye to the ones you love to save more hurt. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. In this case it wasn't clear.

"She'll be alright Joe. She's tough."

* * *

"Babe, d'you understand what the Doctor said?" He was met with an eye roll. "Things need to change now babe. You need to change." She shook her head, lifting a shaky hair to push back her hair. "I need a drink."

"You're breaking our hearts here Lauren." Lauren scoffed at her mother's words, even Max turned to look at Tanya. He hardly thought blaming their daughter would end well. "You doing this, is hurting everyone." "Good." He was surprised by the venom in his daughter's voice.

"Everyone else gets to do what they want, sod the consequences. But when I do it?" The sarcasm was evident. "The whole world freaks out."

Max saw his ex wife go to response, his daughter seeing it too and responding with an eye roll before she'd even spoke. "Tan, babe. Maybe go and get some coffee or something?" He wanted to take charge of the situation before a fight broke out. She went to argue but seeing his look, didn't.

Watching his ex walk out of the room, seeing the tension in her face as she glanced back, his heart ached. How could he possibly fix this, make it okay for them all. The doctor's blunt words echo'd in his head though, he and Tanya had started this. Started her on this path, and whilst other things had helped push her along, it was down to them. Which meant it was down to them to fix it too.

Putting his attention back on his daughter, seeing the shivers rack her body, he stood up to grab a blanket. Tossing it over her, receiving a small smile in response, he leaned to press a kiss to her forehead. "How am I going to fix this for you baby?" He mumbled, receiving an head shake. "You can't."

* * *

"Heard anything more yet?" Abi's thoughts were broken by her grandmother's question. Thankfully her boyfriend answered for her. "A text from Max saying they were running tests & one of them would come back soon to fill us in." Joey left after a muttered conversation in the corner with her Uncle Jack, heading to find out the truth, whatever that meant. Abi tried calling her Mum, to no reply. Cora just nodded and headed over to the table, full of food from Abi's supposed party and poured herself a glass of whisky.

That was it. Abi was up across the room, grabbing the glass out of her head. Waving it around the room, Jack, Jay, Lola, Dexter all there too, she lost it. "This. This caused it. Just stop." She sobbed, Cora taking the glass from her and putting it on the table. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't think" Before pulling her into a hug.

* * *

Max glanced around the hospital room, bland and boring. He remembers the panic he felt last time he was in her with her. The fear of losing her, followed by the relief she was okay. This time around the fear was back, no relief though."What about if I quit the cigs? Do it with ya?" He offered to his daughter's back, she'd turned away from him a few moments ago.

"No booze for you. No cigs for me" he saw her head shake a negative. "We have to at least try." He tried to hide the desperation in his tone, he needed to persuade her. She needed to want to get better too. "I don't want to. Anyway the cigs won't kill you dad.", she replied, glancing over her shoulder to look at him.

He looked at her sadly. "No. But losing another of my kids might."


End file.
